Marvel vs Capcom 4
by Engeiz
Summary: When Thanos and Adam Warlock engage in battle over the Infinity Gems, the insuing fight causes the destruction of the Gems. But In the aftermath, a new gem is created, which is quickly seized by Thanos. With the new gem in his grasp, He creates a rift between two Universes and seeks conquer them both. Can Thanos be stopped or will he take over both Marvel and Capcom universes.
1. Chapter 1

**MARVEL VS. CAPCOM 4**

 **PLOT: When Thanos and Adam Warlock engage in battle over the Infinity Gems, the insuing fight causes the destruction of the Gems. But In the aftermath, a new gem is created, which is quickly seized by Thanos. With the new gem in his grasp, He creates a rift between two Universes and seeks conquer them both. Will the Heroes of the Marvel universe and the Warriors of the Capcom universe be able to stop Thanos or will they fall and Thanos ushers in a Dark Reign that lasts forever.**

 **MAIN CAST**

MARVEL SIDE

 _Captain America_

 _Iron Man_

 _Thor_

 _Hulk_

 _Black Widow_

 _Winter Solider_

 _Cyclops_

 _Storm_

 _Wolverine_

 _Jubilee_

 _Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan)_

 _Spider-Man_

 _Luke Cage_

 _Shang-Chi_

 _Black Panther_

 _Blade_

 _DareDevil_

 _Sunfire_

 _Psylocke_

 _Magneto_

 _Agent May_

 _Drax_

 _Loki_

 _Ultron_

 _Thanos_

CAPCOM SIDE

 _Ryu (Street Fighter)_

 _Ken (Street Fighter)_

 _Chun-Li (Street Fighter II)_

 _Yun (Street Fighter III)_

 _Sagat (Street Fighter)_

 _Sakura (Street Fighter Alpha 2)_

 _Juri Han (Super Street Fighter IV)_

 _Dhalsim (Street Fighter II)_

 _Guile (Street Fighter II)_

 _Akuma ( Super Street Fighter II Turbo)_

 _Batsu (Rival Schools)_

 _Roy Bromwell (Rival Schools)_

 _Biff Slamkovich (Saturday Night Slam Masters)_

 _Demitri (Darkstalkers)_

 _Tessa (Red Earth)_

 _Kenji (Red Earth)_

 _Jin Saotome (Cyberbots)_

 _X (Mega Man X)_

 _Edward Falcon (Power Stone)_

 _Cody Travers (Final Fight)_

 _Leon Kennedy (Resident Evil 2)_

 _Hayato (Star Gladiator)_

 _Samanosuko Akechi (Onimusha)_

 _Asura (Asura's Wraith)_

 **FACTIONS:**

 _ **Shadowloo**_

 _ **Mad Gear Gang**_

 _ **HYDRA**_

 _ **SHIELD**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Marvel vs. Capcom 4**

 **Well guys, this is my first time writing a story for , I figured I'd give it the old college try.**

 **Disclamer:** _All Marvel Characters are property of Marvel Comics and All Capcom characters are property of Capcom_

 **Ch.1**

 _Deep within the far reaches of the galaxy, there is a huge battle taking place that could determine the fate of the universe. On a distant planet, two men are engaged in brutal fight, one, a hulkish brute that is refered to as the Mad Titan, and the other, a protector of the galaxy, both are fighting over a gaunlet that contains six gems which weld massive power._

 _"This is the end for you, Thanos!" the man-god know as Adam Warlock shouted as he lunged at the Mad Titan._

 _"You were always a righteous fool Warlock" Thanos said as he ducked Adam's punch and threw one of own, hitting the man-god square in the jaw, while Adam delivered a swift knee to the groin of Thanos in returm._

 _Thanos responded with headbutt, causing blood to squirt out of Warlock's nose. Adam, enraged, grabed Thanos, flew him up in air and threw him down to the ground, leaving a small crate. Thanos slowly gets back to his feet and uses one of the infinity gems on his gaunlet to create two pilars from the ground and hurl them at Warlock. Adam managed to block the first one, but the second one collided with him, sending him tumbling back._

 _"This ends now!" Adam Warlock proclaimed as flew up into the air and charged towards Thanos at breakneck speed. Thanos sees the attack coming and holds up his arm which welds the Infinity gauntlet to block the attack. The sheer velocity of Adam Warlock coming at Thanos was enough to break the sound barrier as Warlock's fist collided with the gauntlet._

 _The impact of the punch was so massive, it actually caused the gauntlet to shatter, leaving both men in a state of shock. "You worthless piece of trash, you pathetic little worm!" Thanos screamed as he viewed the shattered pieces of the Infinity gems that layed on the ground._

 _"At least this way, the gems will never fall into the wrong hands again" said Adam Warlock, then something happened that could be described as bizarre, the pieces of gems began to float up and gather themselves. The two men stood in awe as fragments from each of the six gems started to piece itself together into one unique gem._

 _"Its beautiful" said Thanos, "just what kind of gem is this" Adam Warlock said as he stood still and gazed at the newly formed black Infinity Gem. "I don't know what this new gem is, but I must have it" proclaimed Thanos who move towards the gem. "Oh, no you don't" says Warlock, who charges after the mad titan._

 _Both men managed to grab a hold of the gem, each trying to wrestle it away from the other, "this is mine to weld" says Thanos, "I cannot let you use that gem for you monstrous agenda" Says Adam Warlock. The Two men continued to fight over the gem until Thanos hit Adam in the face with the gem, knocking him on the ground,"Yes!,the gem is mine now!" proclaimed Thanos as he began to feel the gem's energy coruse through his body._

 _The gem then started to show him visons of another world, another universe filled with emense power, a world that can be conquered. "Ah, this new world looks promising, I shall rule over that as well, said Thanos who then raised the gem and it started to glow and emit a massive wave of energy that caused a dimensional rift, "You see Warlock, there is nothing you can do to stop this, both this world and the next will fall at my feet and you and your so-called "heroes" cannot hope to contain my new found power" Thanos declared as the rift grew more and more. Adam, with a look a horror on his face, raced towards Earth, "I've got to warn the others" Said Adam, racing through the cosmos, hoping to warn Earth's mightiest heroes about the new infinity gem and Thanos's insidious plot._

 _ **Well, there you have it, The first chapter of the story, be sure to send Reviews and CONSTRICTIVE CRITICISM, this is my first story okay.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Marvel vs. Capcom 4**

 _Well, here's the second chapter guys._

 **Disclaimer:** _See previous chapter_

 **Ch.2**

 _The city of New York A.K.A the city that never sleeps. Over the years the bustling metropolis has housed many of Earth's spectauclar heroes causing tourists from all over the world to flock to the city hoping to see one of the heroes in action._

 _Currently hovering over the city is a massive helicarrier, keeping watch over anything they might believe to be a threat to the security of the world_ **.** _The director of the internatonal peacekeeping know as S.H.I.E.L.D observes through a satellite feed of the area as she went over various reports involving numerous villains that have been on S.H.I.E.L.D's radar for quite some time._

 _ **"Other than the constant threat from HYDRA, these reports aren't anything the street-level heroes can't handle"**_ _Maria hill thought._

 _Suddenty, she hears a knock on the door, the door opens and its agent Coulson, "_ _ **got those reports I sent you director"**_ _he said._

 _ **"Yeah, I looked over them and I've noticed a pattern that I've found to be...odd"**_ _Maria Hill said._

 _ **"Odd like how?"**_ _Coulson said._

 _ **"Odd like usually we had to depend on heroes heavly to deal with villains, but the current villains we deal with now are not as, how can I put this, tough as they were before"**_ _Maria Hill said._

 _"_ _ **Well, they have been helping us dealing with superhuman threats here and there, plus we haven't had any trouble in dealing with organizations like HYDRA and A.I.M, I guess you can say we finally found a balance"**_ _Coulson says._

 _ **"Yeah, usually when things are calm, some huge event happens and we're scrambling to hold everything together"**_ _Hill said._

 _Meanwhile on the helicarrier's deck, a man from the sky flies down and lands on top of it, Adam Warlock looked slighty bruised from his fight with Thanos. The first person to notice him was Captain America,_ _ **"Adam, what brings you here, are you okay?"**_ _he said._

 _"_ _ **I'll be fine Captain, I have terrible news, Thanos is somehow welding a new infinity gem"**_ _Adam said._

 _ **"How did he get a new infinity gem, I thought there were only six of them"**_ _Cap said._

 _ **"Appearntly, during our fight, the gems were shattered into pieces, but somehow the remains started to form together into a singular gem, I'd tried to grab it, but I was too late, Thanos gotten a hold of the gem"**_ _Warlock says._

 _ **"This is very bad, we gotta round up the others if Thanos planning something sinister with that gem."**_ _said Captain America._

 _Meanwhile, in the far reaches of another universe's galaxy, a young girl floating around the cosmos suddenly felt an unsettling presence. The girl's name is Ingrid and this new, unknown force that she's sensing is unsettling._

 _ **"Oh no, this is not good**_ _,_ _ **I cannot let this evil overtake this universe"**_ _said Ingrid._

 _Ingrid saw a small rift beginning to form, just small enough to pass through to other side and warn the other universe. She passes through and her vision engulfed by white flash, she then regains her sight and soon discovers that the universe that she entered is very similar to the universe she hails from. Ingrid sees something large hovering over the sky, she figures it to be some sort of aircraft carrier, Ingrid then uses her powers to teleport from the city street she appeared on to the inside of the helicarrier, but her sudden appearance startled the agents, who drew their weapons, prepared to shoot._

 _ **"Somebody get Director Hill down here quickly!"**_ _one of the SHIELD agents shouted._

 _ **"Please, remain calm, I'm not here to cause any panic"**_ _Ingrid said._

 _Soon, Maria Hill entered the command center and was taken by surprise , wondering a little girl managed to get inside the helicarrier without notice. Confused, Maria demanded the girl state her intentions for being here._

 _ **"Just who are and what are you doing here"**_ _Hill said._

 _ **"I came here to warn you of impending threat that could possibly impact both of our worlds."**_ _Ingrid said._

 _ **"And you know this how?"**_ _said Hill._

 _ **"Because she felt the same disruptive force that I felt."**_ _Adam Warlock said as he enter the command center._

 _ **"What disruptive force are you two talking about?"**_ _Maria asked._

 _ **"Thanos has come into possession of a new Infinity gem. He caused a giant rift through dimensions, that's what brought her here to our universe."**_ _said Adam._

 _ **"Um, dimensions?"**_ _Said Coulson._

 _ **"Yes, Your dimension and mine are danger, this "Thanos" you speak of must be stopped at all costs."**_ _Ingrid said._

 _ **"This is nuts, the Avengers can usually handle Thanos, but now that he has a new infinity gem that's more powerful than all the other gems, we're gonna need every superhero on the planet to stop him."**_ _Coulson said._

 _ **Meanwhile at the Avengers HQ**_

 _Captain America has organized a meeting between various heroes from all the world to inform them of the impending threat._

 _ **"People, we have a dire situation on our hands. Thanos aquired a new infinity gem, one the likes we've never seen before. We have to come up with a plan that'll end his scheme."**_ _said Cap._

 _ **"So what's the plan, because we've tangled with Thanos before and I'm pretty sure that there's a way to defeat him."**_ _Said Iron Man._

 _ **"And from what i've heard from our fellow allies, my mischeivous brother has already been brought along to be apart of that tyrannic mongrel's Neferious scheme."**_ _Said Thor._

 _ **"I've also heard rumblings about Ultron joining forces with Thanos, most likely because he thinks he'll help him seize my country's supply of Vibranium."**_ _Black Panther said._

 _The other heroes voiced concern, commenting that they don't know how powerful the infinity gem is. Some stated that they immediately start looking for Thanos and stop him before it's too late, while others wanted to divise a strategy and not attacking Thanos head on._

 _One of the heroes, Doctor Strange, chimed in with a question._

 _"_ _ **What about that girl that showed up and claimed to be from another universe, what's she has to do with all this?"**_

 _ **"The girl you're referring to, her name is Ingrid and she came here because she felt sensed the power of Thanos's new gem which caused a rift between dimensions, allowing her to pass through to our universe."**_ _said Captain America._

 _ **"I know this is worrying a lot of people, but we can't let Thanos scare us. We got to be prepaired for anything he'll throw at us."**_ _Spider-man said._

 _The other heroes nodded in agreement._

 **Meanwhile at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier**

 _ **"Director Hill! we got a huge problem!"**_ _said Agent Coulson_ _ **.**_

 _ **"What is it, What's going on?"**_ _Maria Hill said._

 _ **"We've picked up a huge amount of unknown energy signatures, we think this is Thanos's doing."**_ _Agent Coulson said._

 _Both Hill and Coulson made their way to the command center where they saw on the video screen multiple news reports of mysterious portals popping up all over the world. The live feed showed the massive size of portals, people panicing, chaos everywhere. The Agents looked on in complete shock, wondering how they could possibly put a stop to this._

 _ **"He's already beginnning to merge the universes together."**_ _Ingrid said._

 _ **"I must head out there. Lifekind must be protected from what comes from those portals."**_ _said Adam Warlock, who quickly rushed out of the helicarrier and flew back down towards_

 _ **"What do we do now? this is nothing we've ever experienced before"**_ _said Maria Hill.._

 _ **"All we can do is prepare ourselves for whatever comes from those portals."**_ _Coulson said._

 _ **"Where's the nearest portal from here?"**_ _Hill asked._

 _ **"Nearest one is in Manhattan, but other portals have been spotted in San Francisco, Mexico, Tokyo, London, Hong Kong, and Russia."**_ _One agent replied._

 _ **"All right, here's the plan, Coulson, gather your people and head down to the portal, if anything hostel comes outta there, you hit it with everything you got."**_ _ordered Hill._

 _ **"Okay, I'll get May and the others, we'll let you know when we're in position."**_ _said Agent Coulson._

 _Maria Hill then asked Ingrid if she had any ideas on how to combat this new threat. Ingrid instantly came up with a plan that could help._

 _ **"I know how to send for help, but I need to be near the portal in order to do it."**_ _said Ingrid._

 _ **"Okay then, let's go, and for your sake and mine, this plan better work."**_ _Maria Hill said._

 _Maria Hill, Ingrid, and a squad of SHIELD soldiers got on a jet and flew down to the middle of times square. It was chaotic scene, people were running shelter, Stores being looted, riot police trying to contain all the insanity in between. Maria Hill and the rest of group, with Ingrid in tow, arrived on scene and witnessed a hectic situation. Ingrid knew she had to send for help and quick. She got close to the portal, then she sent a becon of energy through the portal, hoping it would reach out to anybody._

 **The Capcom Universe**

 _ **Hong Kong Marketplace**_

 _Yun was riding on his skateboard with his brother, Yang, not far behind. Yun sped through the marketplace, weaving in and out crowds. He had heard about the mysterious portals that started popping up all over the globe on the news, but he felt it was nothing the military couldn't handle. Suddently, he sees one of the portals nearby and the same becon of energy that Ingrid sent engulfs him, sending though the portal. Yang witnesses this, completely surprised._

 _ **"Aw, man. How come he gets to go on all the cool adventures."**_ _said a frustrated Yang._

 _ **Thailand**_

 _Deep in the jungles, a hulking, brute of a man engages in battle with vicious tiger as his own form of training. The scar on his chest serving as a permanent reminder to again challenge the man bested him in combat. Sagat knocked down the animal with a hard-hitting uppercut, the tiger realised that it had been beaten, walked back into the jungle so it could lick it's wounds. Sagat felt like he hadn't trained hard enough yet, then that same becon of energy envolpes him and wisks him away to the other universe, but it didn't end there._

 _ **Japanese forest**_

 _The becon took Ryu while he was in middle of training_

 _ **Masters' estate, San Francisco, CA**_

 _Ken Masters was taken by the becon while his pupil, Sean Matsuda, wondered where he went._

 _ **Justice High, Aoharu, Japan**_

 _Fierce rivals, Batsu and Roy Bromwell ,were enbroiled in an intense bout with each other when the becon swooped in and took Batsu, but it somehow took Roy along him as well._

 _ **Tokyo, Japan**_

 _Sakura Kasugano was Training underneath a random overpass, hoping for one day to challenge Ryu to another fight in order to prove how strong she's become. Sakura didn't notice the becon of energy overtaking her._

 _ **A village in India**_

 _Dhalsim was busy meditating when the energy becon came for him. He felt it's presence and knew it had something to do with the portals. Dhalsim had a feeling that the energy becon seeked him out for a reason. He let the becon take him because he believes it needs his help._

 _ **CWA Crash Carnival, Los Angeles, CA**_

 _A long, brutal contest between two men was taking place in front of a roaring crowd. Two men, Biff and Gunloc, once tag team partners are now fighting againist one another for the ultimate prize: The CWA Championship. Near the end of match, the energy becon came and took both wrestlers, leaving the audience absolute shock._

 _ **BSAA H.Q.**_

 _Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, Rebecca Chambers and Leon Kennedy gathered in the main command room to try and get to the bottom of how the portal appeared in the first place. However,unbeknownst to them, the becon found it's way inside the B.S.A.A. The team was shocked on how it got inside. The becon floated the room until it decided to take Leon, the other B.S.A.A. agents tried to intetvine, but it was too late._

 _ **Metro City**_

 _Cody Travers walked outside of his apartment and surveyed the city streets around him. he heard about all the comotion that was going all over the world. The news that the Mad Gear Gang have suddenly gone underground meant that they were planning something big, but Cody saw it as just another opportunity to look for another gang to beat up on. He roamed the city, carrying a steel pipe in his hand, when the same becon of energy that took so many others took him before he could even realize what was going on._

 _ **Feudal-era Japan**_

 _Samosuke Akechi had just returned to his village after defeating another hoard of oni. Samosuke notices the energy becon floating around, he just assumes it's another demon soul and tries to absorb it into his gauntlet. Instead it causes the becon to create a portal and sends Samosuke through it._

 _ **21XX A.D.**_

 _X was taken during a battle with a group of dangerious Mavericks._

 _ **Late 21st Century**_

 _Jin Saotome and his variant armor, Blodia, was taken after managing to fight off the Earth Force._

 _ **19th Century**_

 _Edward Falcon was also transported to the other universe, taking the Power Stones with him._

 _ **14th Century**_

 _Both Kenji and the_ _sorcerologist Tessa were the last ones to be taken, although Tessa was rather intrigued on where the becon was taking them._

 _ **Old Cavern in Japan, Present Day**_

 _Deep in the depths of a dark cave lies a red-haired man devoid of any humanity whatsoever. He felt the strange essence that the Ingrid's becon gave off, but for some reason. it didn't take him. He then exited the cavern and saw one of the portals, feeling the need to satisfy his appetite for destruction, this raging demon quicky ran towards the portal, hoping to find more worthy opponents on the other side._

 _ **Abondoned Temple, Rural Japan**_

 _Inside the Temple, a statue resembling a very familar demigod stood in center of the building. It's presence tells a story of one man's rage against the heavens. Ingrid's becon passed though the statue during it's travels and it caused a bizzare reaction. The statue began to crumble as red energy started to emit from it. Finally, the statue exploded, revealing the newly reborn Asura. Asura felt rejuvenated, but wondered how was brought back in the first place? He then exited the temple and viewed his surroundings. He knew the enviroment he was in is was not the same as the one he once remembered. Asura saw the portal in the sky, he didn't know where it came from and didn't care, he wanted some answers on why he was brought back in the first place. Asura instantly jumped up and flew through the portal to find the person responsible._

 **The Marvel Universe**

 _ **Circle Q, Jersey City, New Jersey**_

 _"_ _ **You know, I thought I would be used to this by now, but this world throws another curveball at everybody."**_ _Bruno said looking at the portal in the sky._

 _ **"Well, I know one things for sure, whatever comes through that portal is gonna go through me."**_ _said Kamala who morphed into her costume and embiggens her fists, preparing herself for comes out the other side of that portal._

 **Well, that's the end of chapter 2.**

 **Please be sure send reviews, it would be much appreciated.**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 3.** __


	4. Chapter 4

**Marvel Vs. Capcom 4**

 **Chapter 3**

 **DISCLAMER: I don't own any of this**

 **The Marvel Universe**

 _ **New York City**_

 _It was chaotic scene in the middle of Times Square. Dozens upon dozens of Shadowloo soliders emerged from the portal, opening fire on SHIELD agents and various civilians alike. Emerging from the portal was , relishing in the chaos as he watched his troops lay siege to the frightended citizens. Thanos, along with Loki and Ultron, came out from the portal as well, seeing his plan come to fruition._

 _"_ _ **Well, this is going very splendidly don't you think?"**_ _Loki said._

 _ **"Yes, with this new alliance, we can finally bring our enemies to their knees once and for all."**_ _says Ultron._

 _and Shadowloo continued their seige while Thanos used the new gem to teleport himself onto a nearby rooftop, observing the carnage taking place. He knew that with this newfound power, he could take over both universes without breaking a sweat._ _The_ _ensuing battle raged on as SHIELD tries to hold off the onslaught by Shadowloo._

 _ **"Director Hill, we gotta fall back, there's too many of them."**_ _one SHIELD agent said._

 _ **"This can't be happening, how many of these people are out there!"**_ _Maria Hill yelled out._

 _Then all of a sudden, a portal formed in the sky and out from it came Asura just filled with rage. He slammed into the ground, sending both Shadowloo and SHIELD soldiers flying backwards. Asura observed his surroundings, he noticed Ingrid and wanted to know if she was the cause of all this._

 _ **"Were you the one that brought me back?"**_ _Asura asked._

 _ **"Yes. I was the one that sent that becon of energy to other universe, but I had no idea it would bring you back."**_ _Ingrid said._

 _The Shadowloo soldiers quickly got back to their feet and resumed shooting. Asura was merely annoyed by the gunfire towards him, so he launched himself towards them and started making quick work of them. Bison sees this and decides to put an end to Asura._

 _ **"Let's see you try and take me down, you pathetic, little worm."**_ _says ._

 _unleashed his Psycho Crusher attack_ _towards Asura, but Asura dodged the attack and responed with thrust kick to Bison. Asura countered with a stiff punch, but Bison teleports and reappears behind Asura, delivering a flip kick to Asura's back. Asura shrugged off the attack and headbutted Bison, knocking him down. Shadowloo soliders kept shooting at Asura, but SHIELD started to turn to tide against them, causing Shadowloo to fall back._

 _ **"I'm not done with you yet!"**_ _Asura yelled, but Loki and Ultron arrived on the scene._

 _ **"Sorry, small-minded brute, but we have more important matters to attend to."**_ _Loki said._

 _ **"Let's just get rid of this worthless sack of flesh and move on with our plans Loki."**_ _Ultron said._

 _Then, Thanos instantly teleported back to the ravaged streets, wanting to confront this unknown figure. Asura then set his sights on the titan, seething with rage._

 _ **"You want some too, because I'll destroy you like I've destroyed so many others that fought me."**_ _said Asura. Thanos was not impressed by this. He could've used his power to easily dispose of the demi-god, but decided not to as he decided that Asura wasn't worth the effort._

 _ **"I don't have time to waste on the likes of you."**_ _Thanos said._

 _ **"That just proves you're nothing but a weakling who hides behind worthless peasants."**_ _says Asura._

 _ **"You're the one that's covering your weakness with the use of childish insults. Like I said before, you are not worth my time."**_ _said Thanos, who then used his Infinity Gem_ __ _to teleport himself, Loki, Ultron, Bison and his Shadowloo troops to parts unknown._

 _Maria Hill, Ingrid, and the rest of the SHIELD gathered around Asura, but the SHIELD agents had their guns aimed at Asura._

 _ **"Stand down everybody, let's not do anything stupid here. At least we know you're on the right side."**_ _said Maria Hill._

 _ **"I'm on nobody's side, but my own, so stay out of my way. I don't know what this world is, but when I find that purple-skined punk and crush him, you**_ _(points at Ingrid)_ _ **are gonna start giving me some answers."**_ _proclamed Asura who then leaped high into sky in search of Thanos._

 _ **"Well, that went well. He's not the only one that you bought here, isn't he?"**_ _Maria Hill asked._

 _ **"No, he is not. Trust me, there be will more."**_ _Ingrid said_

 _Director Hill and the rest of SHIELD took time to seal off the area and assist with the clean-up when Hill received an update from Agent Coulson on her comlink._

 _ **"You better have some good news for me, Phil."**_ _Maria Hill said._

 _ **"Sadly, I don't, it turns out I have only had bad news to deliver to you. The bad news is that there are more people coming out of those portals and it's getting crazier by the moment. We got reports of an odd looking street gang tearing up Harlem and the Hulk is fighting someone that looks a demon wearing a Karate gi over in Coney Island. Hell, there's we even got reports of giant mech fighting a Sentinel in Los Angeles, I don't think we have enough manpower to deal with this."**_ _Coulson said._

 _Maria Hill let out a disappointed sigh_ _ **"Let's hope the Avengers are having better luck stopping Thanos."**_ _she said._

 **Jersey City, New Jersey**

 _Kamala and Bruno stood and obsevred Dhalsim, who came through the portal near Jersey, and wondered what was his intentions for being here._

 _ **"I don't know, Kamala, he doesn't look like he's here to start trouble."**_ _Bruno said_

 _ **"Well, let's see what he's all about."**_ _Kamala said as she approached Dhalism._

 _Dhalism knew the area he was in felt familar, yet unknown at the same time. He had feeling that he was sent here on purpose, but he doesn't know what that purpose is._

 _ **"Excuse me mister, but do you mind telling us what brings you here? Me and my friend saw come through one of those portals and we were wondering if you knew just what the heck is going on."**_ _said Kamala_

 _ **"I don't know, but I feel I've been bought here for a reason, it appears a sinister force is causing this disturbance and is causing chaos for both of our worlds."**_ _Dhalsim said._

 _Suddenly, a humanoid cocktatiel shows up, seeking retribution_ __ _against the young hero._

 _ **"It's time for you to pay for foiling my plans."**_ _the cocktatiel know as The Inventor said, gaining the attention of the trio._

 _ **"Um, Kamala, I think we got company"**_ _Bruno said._

 _Kamala turned her attention towards The Inventor, who was now piloting a robot and ready to attack. The Inventor-piloted robot then took a swing at Kamala, who quickly dodged and embiggened her fists and nailed a punch, but it barely affected the robot. Dhalism quickly inserted himself into the fight, assisting Kamala by letting off a Yoga Flame in an effort to take the robot down. The Inventor continued to attack Kamala and her new-found ally, using his robot to deliver a swift kick, sending Kamala flying backwards through the air, eventually crashing agianist a brick wall. The Inventor then tried to hit Dhalsim with a hard punch, but Dhalism teleported and reappeared behind the robot and did a double-fisted enlongated punch, sending the robot stumbling._

 _Kamala recovered and flew back into the fight, hitting the Inventor's Robot with a stiff punch which caused the machine to fall over. The robot quickly got back up, but Dhalsim unleashed a Yoga Inferno, engulfing the robot in flames. The Inventor struggled to control his machine, but the flames were causing it's systems to go on the fritz._

 _ **"Blast! If she didn't have that odd-looking fellow with her, I would have certantly bested her."**_ _The Inventor said. The Robot soon exploded, but The Inventor ejected himself from the machine, making a quick getaway. Kamala, Bruno, and Dhalsim try to figure out what just transpired._

 _ **"**_ _ **Well, that just happened."**_ _Kamala said._

 _ **"Yeah, we wasn't expecting the Inventor to show up again after the beating you gave him last time."**_ _Bruno said._

 _ **"He probably heard about what was going on over in Manhatten and wanted to get a piece of the action."**_ _Kamala said. She then wondered what Dhalsim was gonna do next._

 _ **"So what's next for you?"**_ _Kamala said_

 _ **"I need to get to where the source of the conflict is and help put an end to it. I'm grateful to be of assitance to you, Namaste."**_ _and just like that, Dhalsim teleported away._

 _ **"Wow, that guy was odd. At least he helped us out."**_ _said Bruno._

 _ **"Yeah, but we need to head on down to where all action is happening now."**_ _Kamala said._

 _ **"No thanks, I'll stay behind and hold down the fort here, you just be sure not to get yourself killed out there."**_ _says Bruno._

 _ **"Listen, Don't worry about me, just be sure not to get tangled up in all this craziness."**_ _said Kamala. After that, Kamala headed straight towards New York City._

 **Somewhere in Japan**

 _Ken Masters had no clue where he was at right now. First he was sparing with his student, then he wisked away by some becon of light, and now he's in some place that he's not familar with, and now he's attacked by some guy in goofy-looking costume._

 _ **"Jeez, man, what is your problem?"**_ _Ken asked._

 _ **"I don't know who you are, but you came from that portal and I can only assume you have sinister intentions."**_ _the japanese mutant known as Sunfire said._

 _Ken quickly dodged Sunfire's fire blasts and responded with a hadouken, knocking him back. Sunfire struck back with a series of punches and kicks, but Ken managed to block them all. Ken then unleashed a fiery shoryuken, launching Sunfire in air. Sunfire recovered and fired off a big blast of flames which knocked Ken down to the ground. Ken got back on his feet, slightly singed, and resumed his fighting stance._

 _ **"Man, you got some nerve on you. Now I'm gonna enjoy pounding you in the dirt."**_ _said Ken._

 _ **"We'll see who's flames burn the brightest, gaijin."**_ _Sunfire said._

 **Coney Island, Brooklyn**

 _It was absolute insanity. Agent May and her strike team were in Coney Island after hearing reports of the Hulk fighting a man with demonic-looking appearance. The strike team headed down the boardwalk of an amusement park and then heard sounds of two men fighting each other, to the strike team, that meant that they were getting close. Agent May and her squad made their way towards an arcade were they heard sounds of blows being landed and equipment being destroyed. As soon as they got close, numerous items came flying out, including a NEO-DIO arcade cabnet_ _ **(A/N: heh, heh, get it)**_ _._

 _The Hulk was knocked backwards to the outside, but he quickly got back up, still brimming with rage. The man known as Akuma came lunging out as well with a powerful gou-hadou fireball. The fireball did nothing but make the Hulk even more angry, so he grabed the ground and lifted upwards, creating a makeshift tidal wave made out of the boardwalk, which collided with Akuma._

 _Akuma, having enough, unleashed a huge Messatsu-Gohado and it hit the Hulk with so much force, it sent him flying straight into the ocean. Agent May started firing ICER rounds at Akuma, who quickly jumped in air and came back down with a siff downward kick that layed out most of the agents. Akuma then set his sights on Agent May, who discared her weapon and assumed a fighting stance._

 _ **"You're not yet worthy of a challenge, you need to let go whatever sense of restrant you might have. Once you've done that, come find me."**_ _Akuma said and then he launched himself in air, heading off to look for more worthy opponents. Hulk soon jumped out of the ocean and landed back on dry land._

 _ **"WHERE'S DEMON MAN!"**_ _Hulk yelled._

 _ **"Hulk, listen to me, you're just gonna have worry about him later, but right now, we need your help in stopping Thanos and I know the Avengers could use the extra muscle."**_ _Agent May said. Hulk was fumming, he wanted another shot at Akuma, but he knew his allies needed his assistance. Hulk then jumped high in the air, heading towards rejoining The Avengers in battle. Agent May knew that things were about to get a whole lot worse from here._

 **That's it for Chapter 3, everybody.**

 **Next chapter will contain the following:**

 _ **-T-Virus outbreak in Wakanda**_

 **-** _ **Avengers duke it out with Loki's forces**_

 _ **-Cody Travers gets into a street brawl with a member of the Wrecking Crew**_

 _ **-Shadowloo launches an attack on S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquaters**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Marvel Vs. Capcom 4**

 **Ch. 4**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of this**

 **Central Park, The Marvel Universe**

The Avengers mobilzed to due battle with Loki as he commanded a horde of Frost Giants, chitauri aliens, and other dangerous creactures. Black Panther wasn't there because he had to return to Wakanda due to reports of his country being under attack by a dangerous virus. Loki was clearly enjoying the mayhem his armada was creating. Thor charged through the various adversaries just to get to Loki. Captain America flung his shield at a group of chitauri, knocking them out. Iron Man fired off his uni-beam at one of the frost giants, creating a big hole in it's chest. Thanks to Thanos's new gem, Loki kept unleashing more and more enemies to attack the Avengers with no end to the onsalught in sight. Thor managed to get past the wave of enemies to get to Loki.

 _"Loki! Your siege ends here!"_ Thor yelled out.

 _"Ah, foolish brother, you have no clue what's in store for you and your allies. The power that Thanos welds makes you all look like mere ants. There's nothing you can do to stop us now."_ said Loki. Thor launched an attack towards Loki, but Loki simply swatted him away with his scepter, which was enhanced thanks to Thanos. Thor was crashing back down to the ground, creating a small crater in the process, Iron Man saw this as an opportunity to bust out the new weapon he was working on: The Photon Cannon.

 _"Okay, I think we've ran out of patience, time to finish this up nice and easy."_ Iron Man said. Iron Man activated a panel on his armor, which, then caused his newest weapon, The Photon Cannon, to materilize out of thin air. The Photon Cannon was loaded up on Iron Man's shoulders, fully charged with the God of Mischef as it's target. The look on Loki's face was that of shock as he saw the huge weapon emit a blast wave towards him, so he tried to block it, but the beam was too big as it hit him with a devistating blow, sending him into the ground.

Loki staggered back from the huge crater in the ground, looking a little worse for wear. Iron Man began to charge up the Photon Cannon again, ready to blast Loki again.

 _"Hope you're ready for seconds, Loki."_ said Iron Man.

 _"Your worthless, little toy isn't enough to stop me. You cannot stop us!"_ Loki said. But when Loki started to strike back, a familiar green giant appeared from behind, grabbed Loki and started slamming him on the ground like a rag doll.

 _"Puny God"_ Hulk said. Loki was laid out on the ground, unable to get up due to the pain he was in. Later on, SHIELD arrived to pick up Loki and cronies, with Thor tagging along, while Captain America and Hulk stuck around to clean up the damage done to the park. Iron Man, meanwhile, went off towards Los Angeles to stop what was going on over there.

 **Jean Grey's School for Gifted Youngsters**

 **Westchester County, New York**

A big crowd gathered outside the schools to witness a intense battle going on between two individuals who came from one of the portals nearby. Roy Bromwell and Batsu continued to keep fighting one another, not letting a little inter-dimensional transportation stop them from duking it out. Roy peformed his Twister Upper on Batsu, sending him flying in the air and then crashing down on the ground. Batsu quickly recovered, then he fired off the Guts Bullet projectile, connecting with Roy which sent him hurling back towards the crowd, knocking them over. Roy got back and charged at Batsu with a Dynamite Straight, but Batsu countered it with a Cresent Moon Kick and followed it up with the Guts Upper.

The School's students were both shocked and in some cases, amazed at what was happening. They no idea that two ordinary human beings were capable of such extraordinary abilities. Before the fight could progress any further, a voice rang out.

 _"Enough! Stop this fighting at once!"_ Storm yelled out. Both fighters stopped and turned their attentiontowards the headmistress. The two young men were a bit miffed that their fight had to be stopped.

 _"Man, and it was just starting to get good."_ Jubilee said.

 _"I have to say, those two boys showed some tremendous potential for a couple of human beings."_ said Wolverine.

Storm wanted to calm the boys down so she could talk to them and maybe get some answers out of them.

 _"Please, let's just simmer down and hopefully, you two can explain to me about you ended up here."_ said Storm.

 **Los Angeles, Califorina**

Iron Man made it to LA just in time to witness the gigantic battle between Jin's VA, Blodia, and a Sentinel. The behemoths already destroyed half of the Los Angeles skyline during their schuffle and there were people fleeing for their lives. The fight looked to be evenly matched, although, Blodia appeared to have the upper hand.

 _"Looks like I'm gonna need a bigger suit of armor."_ Iron Man said in worried tone.

 **Wakanda**

All hell had broken loose in the city. Something happened that turned half of the populace into bloodthirsty, flesh-eating savages. Wakandan forces tried to hold off the siege, but their efforts seem to be failing. T'challa arrived on the scene and he was shocked to see all the carnage and chaos that is tearing his country apart.

 _"I swear, I'll make whoever did this pay with their life, I swear it!"_ T'challa declared.

 **And that's it for Chapter 4. I apologize for the long wait, I had some personal stuff going in my life, but I'm back and ready to go.**

 **Pls Review, Follow**


End file.
